ANBU
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: Yoai AU Four boys, one band. ANBU, they perform in masks and play their hearts out. Life seems good, if you ignore the fact that even their best friends don't know that they are the band. But when life is great, it must crash and burn at some point, right
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Sakura!" a blue eyed, blonde-haired boy shouted from the doorway, "We're gonna be later than Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto," came the depressed response from somewhere inside the messy dorm room. A moment later a pink haired girl appeared in the door with her blue backpack slung lazily over one shoulder.

The girl was upset and in disarray. Her pink hair wasn't combed, her make-up was left alone, and in fact she hadn't even washed it off the night before. "What's wrong?" the boy asked, concern etched in his voice.

The girl sighed and started walking down the hall before she answered, "You know how my grandmother died?" At a nod from the boy she continued, "Her wake is the same night as ANBU's huge concert. The one I have VIP tickets to!"

Naruto grinned at the girl with an innocent smile, "Well that's cool! Now you don't have to hear that crappy band!"

Sakura grimanced and whacked him upside the head. With a small smile, even though he was acting like an idiot he could make her smile, she said, "That's why I want you to have my ticket. And I want you to get me an autograph. This way Ino won't take my ticket and come back gloating."

"Sakura," the boy whined with large blue eyes, "You know I hate them!"

"Pwease?" the girl countered with large puppy eyes.

A sigh of defeat escaped the boy's lips and he nodded in defeat, "Fine, fine. I'll go." The reluctant boy received an excited hug before being pulled inside the classroom and shoved into a chair beside his grumpy best friend.

* * *

The concert rolled around quickly and Naruto found himself trapped in his apartment with Sakura dressing him. She was determined to pretend that she was going and used him to pretend he was her. She wanted to get excited about going, she wanted to dress up and go. So instead, she dressed him up and squealed with delight for him.

By the time the boy made it to the concert he was an hour late and lines were already starting to form. Cursing Sakura under his breath, the boy slipped into the mall across the street. He quickly found an abandoned bathroom and hurried inside, locking the door.

A small black cell phone was pulled out and he quickly dialed his best friend's number.

He was greeted with a happy welcome, "Where the hell are you?"

The boy suppressed a groan as he answered, "I couldn't get away from Sakura's clutches and now I can't get in without being noticed. Send someone over with my outfit? I'm in the bathroom by Sears at the mall across the street."

"Wait two minutes and I'll be there, dobe," was the short response before the boy hung up.

Bored out of his mind and annoyed that Sasuke had to come himself and inevitably bring a large crowd with him, Naruto pressed his ear against the door to listen for the commotion. Sure enough, the fan screaming grew closer and closer until it was nearly deafening. He could barely hear the knock on the door. "Dobe, let me in," came the cool voice following the knock. With a sigh of relief, Naruto unlocked the door and pressed himself against it, opening the door slowly. It would be a disaster if a fan was to see his face. He could only pray that it really was Susuke. Luckily enough, only a black haired, masked man walked through the door with a bag of clothes clutched in his hands.

"Coyote," Naruto sighed in relief, "How'd you get past the press?"

"Told them not to get between me and my fox. Told them you were waiting rather impatiently to get it on," pale hands reached up and slid the mask off his face revealing a sexy smirk and cold blue eyes. The boy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before whispering, "I hope you can fake an orgasm."

With an innocent grin Naruto pulled his shirt off and tossed it at Sasuke, while letting out a loud happy moan and calling out, "Coyote! I just asked you to bring my clothes, not undress me! I can-" He cut himself off with another loud moan and a smirk to the boy watching him.

With a roll of blue eyes the black haired boy reached into the bag and tossed the black shirt and white vest to his band mate. The shirts were put on quickly and next the fox mask was slid over the boy's face with one last sticking out of the tongue. To add effect the boy let out a yelp and moan at the same time. "Coyote!" he protested, "If you don't stop we'll miss the concert!"

A naughty smirk fell across the dark haired boy's features and he pinned the other boy against the wall, kissing his neck. "And that's bad why?" came the quiet reply.

There was a real moan as Sasuke found the sensitive spot on the blonde's neck. Calming down, Naruto pushed his band mate's mask back into place and shoved him away. "Not there, you bastard!" Without waiting for a reply he unlocked the door and shoved the black haired boy out, much to the delight of the fans that had gathered outside of the bathroom. Much to Naruto's chagrin, the boy stumbled out of the bathroom still managing to look sexy.

"Get dressed, dobe. We still have sound check," came the calm reply.

Naruto let out a yelp of frustration and slammed the door closed, ignoring the gapping fans. He quickly changed his pants, slipped the sandals on and pulled his arm guards up. Shoving the spare clothes in the bag, he opened the door and shot a glare through his mask to his band mate before waving cheerfully to the fans and pulling Sasuke through the crowd by the hand.

ANBU was the most popular band in the world, one of the first Japanese bands to make it huge. The music was an amazing mixture of pop and rock that varied from hate songs to love songs. The band had four members; Fox, Coyote, Dingo, and Wolf. No one knew who the band members really were, all they knew was that the band went to a college in or near Tokyo and that the singer and bassist, Fox and Coyote, were dating.

The band was a mystery, no one had ever seen them without their masks. No one knew how they had been discovered. Every interview the four were asked about this, but the Fox would just shrug the question off with a "Who cares? We're here now, that's all that matters!"

Even when the band was involved in award shows, parties, and ceremonies the masks stayed on. The outfits remained the same and many people began to wonder if the masks were glued to their faces.

The two run away band members arrived at the concert hall without incident, but behind the stage was in chaos.

"Naruto!" came the angry shout that greeted them.

The boy let out a yelp of surprise and jumped behind his companion to hide. "What did you do to Neji-san's sword?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow behind his mask and turned to look at the boy behind him.

The innocent grin radiated through the boy's mask as he skipped off calling, "It wasn't me this time! It was Sasuke, I swear!"

"Wait! What?" Sasuke called chasing after the boy, "Get back here, dobe!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope y'all enjoyed. Feel free to correct any mistakes I made, I know they are there. Also whack me if I'm a bit out of character. But hope you liked it, read and review. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, though this will be put behind my FMA story.

bounces Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto in a band. All the while going to college and hiding it from their friends. Shall be fun!


	2. Videos

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he bound down the hallway at three in the morning. Lights flickered on in rooms as he rushed by and heads popped out of doors to yell at him, but he was gone before they could say anything. They would have to kill the hyperactive blonde later. The blonde was desperate to talk to his pink-haired friend. Her door opened slowly, and a glaring, sleep deprived face peeked out at him.

"It's three AM, can't it wait, Naruto?" Sakura asked sleepily. She could hardly contain the yawns trying to escape as she watched the hyper boy.

A video tape was waved in front of her face. "No!" was the extremely loud and stubborn reply.

With a groan and look of confusion on her face, the pink-haired girl opened the door and let the boy in. "What do you want?" she murmured through a yawn.

"You sent me on an impossible mission, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as the door closed behind him.

Blue eyes blinked sleepily as they stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto grimaced and plopped down on an empty couch, "ANBU doesn't give out autographs."

Sakura smirked innocently as she replied, "You can't stop a girl from trying." Without another word she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I spent a good half hour begging that bastard Coyote!" Naruto continued to whine. "And it wasn't until that weirdo Fox heard me that anything happened," with a small laugh the boy held up the tape and continued, "Watch this."

Suddenly full of energy and excited, Sakura let out a small squeal and put the tape into the VCR turning her television on quickly. A moment of silence passed and then the room was filled with the sounds from the concert.

The screen was filled with a red and white fox mask, and the singer's voice sounded in their ears, "Hey Sakura-chan! Naruto-san told us why you couldn't come so I decided to have him bring a bit of the show to you!" There was a small pause before the singer added, "We're sorry 'bout your Grandma!"

The camera swung away from the masked blonde and zoomed in on the room the singer was standing in. It was lit by christmas lights and was full of plush chairs. "This is where we party with the VIPs after a concert. Everyone wave to Sakura-chan!" The people milling around the room with drinks in their hands looked up at the singer's voice. Most of the people just waved casually at the camera, while a few actually called out greetings.

Without warning the camera was moving again. "Now off to Dingo-san," Fox explained as the camera started down the plain white hall and stopped short in front of a wooden door. Slowly a tan hand reached out and knocked on the door quietly before just shoving it open, "Dingo-san!"

"Get out, Fox," came the drummer's cool reply.

"Awww…. Dingo needs to get laid, then he won't be cranky!" the singer smirked. A dagger appeared in the drummer's hands and flew at the camera. "Be nice," Fox warned as the ducking camera came to rest on the red-headed Dingo again, "I'm making a tape for Sakura-chan." The melodious voice paused for a moment before adding teasingly, "Perhaps she'll bed you?"

The drummer started from his seat then, yelling as he moved, "OUT!" The troublesome fox slipped out of the room laughing as he avoided another dagger. The camera swirled around as it came to a sudden stop staring down the hallway. With the proven prankster laughing out of sight, the video began to move down the hallway once again.

Passing a few doors, the camera stopped at a second wooden door. Once again the tan hand reached out and twisted the door knob, letting the door swing open to reveal a man hastily pulling his wolf mask back into place. A fluffy pink towel was wrapped around the man's waist and nearly fell off as he started yelling, "Get out, Fox!"

"But I'm making a video for our fan Sakura-chan, who couldn't come," the singer explained once again.

For some reason the singer couldn't understand this only seemed to upset the man even more, "Fox! I don't want video of me in a towel leaving here!" The wolf mask was radiating a glare at the innocent camera and the camera man. "Don't you dare try and pout at me! Not after what you did to my sword!" the man exclaimed after a moment.

There was a fake whimper from behind the camera and the singer started to retreat with a final suggestion, "I'm sure Dingo-san would be happy if you stopped by like that!" The camera whisked around as the singer ducked and fled from a flying stress ball aimed for his head. With laughter clear in his voice, Fox added, "You're supposed to squeeze and pump, Wolf." His tone turning even more unbearably innocent he added, "I'm sure Dingo would instruct you for free!"

There was an audible growl and the camera went racing down the hall, while shouts and curses echoed behind it. Without so much as a warning, the camera slammed into the floor and there were shouts and screams radiating from the black screen.

"Coyote!" the call was followed by a loud yell. "Coyote, help!" the cries continued for several minutes before a third voice joined the fray.

"Wolf, now normally I don't care if you attack Fox, but I generally require you to have clothes on. And please, don't make him scream too much. We wouldn't want our singer to loose his voice," the third voice, the voice of the bassist informed the two now quiet band mates.

"Coyote!" was the annoyed voice of the singer, he had been hoping for a little help.

With an innocent smile, the bassist finished, "If you're that desperate to get laid, Wolf, find someone else. That one is mine."

In unison there was a cry of outrage and a cry of joy. There was a scrambling of feet and the rustle of cloth and then came the words that meant doom, "Wow, Wolf… If I wasn't taken… I'd be all over that!"

"Fox!" screamed two irate band members, as one desperately grabbed for the towel that had fallen to the floor. And without any warning, or any more movement of the camera, the video ended.

The room was silent before Naruto tentatively asked, "So… did I do good?" The only response was of the video being rewound and started up again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hee heee…. A little about the concert. Hope y'all likey! Now… time for me to go to bed. Oh and if anyone wants to know, I've started to put updates on all of my stories in my profile. You can check in there periodically to see how things are coming.

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
